


Thank you

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek swallows, Derek's not good with words, Fighting, M/M, Midnight drabbles, Stiles is a BAMF, alpha eyes are a kink, it's like 1am how do i tag, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: My favorite OTP headcanon rn is for Person A to be really annoyed like, “Whatever, suck my dick” and for Person B to kneel unflinchingly and pull Person A’s pants down. DO THE THING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

"You’re such a fucking asshole!"

"At least I am not the one running into enemy witches and getting myself hit with a fucking curse!"

"I saved your life you-you sour wolf!"

"And almost got yourself killed!"

Stiles was so so so so done with this. He was done with saving this giant assholes life and not being thanked for it.

He was done with looking over and seeing how fucking vulnerable the Alpha looked and wanting to wrap around him and keep him safe and make him stay.

He was done with this shit because, yeah okay he knew it all along, but there was no chance Derek would ever feel like he did and all he got was shit, absolute shit for acting so yeah.

Stilinski out.

He swallowed hard, glaring up at the man above him, grabbing at Derek’s wrist from where it was bunched in his shirt, pushing his way into te wolfs space and growling out a low. 

"Fuck you Hale, I’m leaving, you can  _suck my dick.”_

He shoved at hard muscles, about to storm his way out, last word sassy hand flip fuck yeah he was so cool sort of out.

Except he couldn’t. 

Because Derek dropped to his knees in front of him, large hands spanning his waste, rough fingers shoving at his top, pushing it up to expose his lower stomach as fangs flashed, catching his zipper and tugging it down. 

His brain went offline, good bye, farewell, so long sir. 

Derek was - 

But he hadn’t actually been serious and - 

He let out a moan when Derek took his half hard cock into his mouth, bucking into the wet cavern with a confused whimper even as his shaft filled and his stomach fluttered. 

"Fuck, If I knew that’s all it took, dude I would have-"

He let out a breathless laugh when Derek growled up at him, wet tongue dragging up the now aching length of his dick, pressing fluttering kisses over the head, rubbing his stubble against Stiles’s hip and causing the most delicious burn. 

God fuck, how the hell was he meant to stay angry now.

He scrabbled to grab at Derek’s hair, grasping tight and moaning when Derek whined around his cock, swallowing him down and down and down. 

Fuck right down to the hilt, nosing at his navel, cock head hitting his throat and causing Stiles’s knees to go weak, sliding a little down the wall with a mewl. 

"F-fuck, Dereeeek"

God he was almost embarrassed at his tone, fucking his hips forward into Derek’s mouth, staring wide eyed down at the wolf, soaking in the picture in front of him. 

Derek was flushed, lips swollen and slick around his pumping cock, glancing up at him through thick lashes, pretty multicolored eyes flashing a dark red and causing Stiles to shiver at the knowledge that he was  _fucking an Alpha’s mouth, Jesus Christ._

He cried out when Derek swallowed around him, gasping hard as Derek flicked his tongue, pulling back to lick the drooling precum from his tip before taking him deep again, bobbing his head like a fucking pro.

"Yes, yes fuck God! H-Hoow you, ‘s so good Derek, gonna, gonna cum and then you, you better fuck me or I swear to Go-od!"

His whole muscles seized up when Derek snarled around his cock, claws biting at Stiles’s jean covered thighs, jerking forward once, twice before his cock pulsed, thick ropes of cum hitting Derek’s tongue as Stiles threw his head back arching off the wall with a startled cry. 

He let out breathless whines when Derek lapped it his cock, swallowing down any lingering cum, breathing hard against Stiles’s sensitive skin. 

"Thank you."

He burst into snorted laughter at how serious Derek sounded, grabbing for sex-messed hair to tug the Alpha up, clumsily drawing him into a wet, open mouthed kiss. 

"You’re fucking welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
